This invention relates generally to imaging systems, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for performing automatic body-contouring imaging.
Diagnostic nuclear imaging is used to study radionuclide distribution in a subject, such as a patient. Typically, one or more radiopharmaceuticals or radioisotopes are injected into the subject. Gamma camera detector heads, typically including a collimator, are placed adjacent to a surface of the subject to monitor and record emitted radiation. At least some known gamma camera detector heads are rotated around the subject to monitor the emitted radiation from a plurality of directions. The monitored radiation data from the plurality of directions is reconstructed into a three dimensional image representation of the radiopharmaceutical distribution within the subject.
Generally, the resolution of a gamma camera degrades with increasing distance between the imaged organ and the detector. Therefore, it is desirable to place the gamma camera as close as possible to the patient to facilitate minimizing the loss of resolution. At least some known imaging systems use non-circular orbits, such as oval or elliptical orbits to facilitate maintaining the detectors positioned close to the patient during a scan. However, a standard elliptical or oval shaped orbit may not follow the body contour of a patient as closely as possible.